Jinn Hayabusa: The Rise of Team Annhilation
by Okage
Summary: Jinn Hayabusa... an ordinary trainer. He has been living his life that has been full of many things. Life... death... and even betrayal. The trainer thought he was doing what was right and now he is being hunted by Team rocket... and someone from his past
1. Prologue: A Shattered Past

Pokemon: The Rise of Team Annhilation

A Fan-fic by Okage the Nightmare

Prologue: A Shattered Past

" Hurry up Jinn! I am not gonna let you fall behind... " The indigo haired boy who stood before his ally looked at his partner with a stern look. " We came here to search for clues about the Legendary Deoxys gems... not to sit around and do nothing. " The boy's stern piercing blue eyes glared at his so-called partner, a look of anger could be sensed from him. The other boy stood up. " You may be the son of the leader of Team rocket... but that doesn't mean that you can push me around. " he said a bit angrily.

Jinn had just joined Team Rocket a few years ago... after his parent has passed on... along with his first Pokemon. A Cubone... one that he held dearly to his life. The boy had used to go on walks with the Cubone and promised him once he became a trainer... that Cubone would be his first Pokemon. However... this dream remained unfufilled. As luck would have it, a few days before the Cubone's birthday, Jinn had went into town in order to purchase his best friend a gift. The Pokemon had an unusual fondness for balloons which he learned when the Cubone had once tried to steal some from a local carnival.

However soon, tragedy struck while the boy was in town. A devastating tonado swept through the entire area, killing every human and Pokemon alike. When Jinn returned, he was horrified to see that his entire family had died... his only friend was gone... In the nearby distance... he found a next of Pokemon eggs. Most of them had been shattered... but miraculously, one Pokemon egg remained untouched as if by some incredible miracle. Taking a vow... Jinn had pledged that he would raise the Pokemon as his own in order to honor the spirit of his fallen family.

" If you don't hurry up... I'll leave you to die on this mountain. " The son of Giovanni was getting impatient. They were very close to the peak of the mountain. Supposedly at the top, there was an ancient Pokemon shrine. One that would hopefully tell them everything they needed to know about the mysterious artifacts known as the Deoxys gems. Jinn slowly followed his partner up the mountain. Suddenly as they neared the top, a large Piloswine emerged to block their path. Obviously... it was trying to protect something.

" A Piloswine. Are you sure this is the right mountain Brandon? " Jinn asked a bit curiously. The other boy turned around quickly. " Yes... I'm positive. This Piloswine is obviously the guardian of the shrine. I suppose we'll have to kill it to move on. " Jinn looked at him in horror. " Are you serious? We can't kill a Pokemon! That violates every possible law of nature. " Brandon simply scoffed as he drew a small magnum pistol. He quickly loaded a bullet into the chamber of the gun. " Humans are better than Pokemon... we built our own cities while these wild animals are merely our servants. Theres no way you can compare a civilized being and a wild animal. "

Jinn watched in horror as the heartless child fired ebfore he could do anything. The bullet hit the Pokemon directly in the heart, causing it to began to shake violently. Jinn glared angrily at Brandon. " You... monster... look what you've done! The Pokemon is barely alive... " He said trying to hold himself back from shoving this murderer off the face off the mountain.

" Exactly... now then... we'll finish it off and move on. " He quickly loaded another bullet into the chamber and aimed carefully. After another second... the metal projectile flew from the chamber of the gun... instantly killing the Piloswine as it was struck in the ehart. Jinn was overcome by intense emotion... but held back. " Why Brandon... couldn't you have just captured it? " The boy growled angrily. " You are too soft... I'm surprised you are still on this team. Even Jessie and James are better than you are! At least those two have the guts to attack a Pokemon while you always fight with pure honor if you even do try to steal a Pokemon. You make me sick... "

Jinn stood there... trying to gather his thoughts. As Brandon slowly made his way to the top of the mountain... there ti was. There was no shrine... just a small nest of Swinub.

" Hmmmph... well at least we can bring back these Pokemon... they should fetch a high price... " he said slowly taking out a few master balls. However... just before he could throw the first one, Jinn lost all control of his emotions and tackled to the cold hard ground. The boy was furious. " You bastard! You are not going to make things worse! You already killed their mother... now your just going to take these Pokemon and act as if nothing happened?! " Jinn grasped his hands around the neck of Brandon. As the son of Giovanni began to choke slightly, he quickly punched Jinn in the stomach, causing him to double over.

" Don't you DARE ever touch me like that... again! " Brandon walked slowly forward towards Jinn. However... as he did, the ground underneath him crumbled. He looked down in horror as he fell backwards, managing to grab onto the edge of the mountain. With desperation in his eyes... he looked to Jinn. " Pull me up... as your commanding officer... I order you to do it! "

Jinn looked down at the boy. The one who had slaughtered the mother of a Pokemon and then thought of taking her babies from their home. " No... you deserve to die. For what you did... and by the way, I quit! " Jinn quickly ripped off his uniform and threw it at Brandon's face. Completely blinded, Brandon soon lost his grip and plummeted to the ground. A large thud was heard as Jinn looked to the bottom of the mountain. He looked down at the ground. " What have I done? Hes dead... but I wanted this to happen. I mean, didn't I? "

It took a few hours but Jinn made it to the bottom of the mountain. As he slowly turned towards a nearby road, the boy walked off. He didn't even look back as he headed towards his next destination... wherever it was.


	2. Chapter 1: An Aron and a Girl

Chapter 1: An Aron and A Girl

Jinn Hayabusa sat underneath a nearby tree as he observed the various areas. A smile on his face as a Pokemon rested in his lap. He was now seventeen years old, meaning seven years had past since he had left on his journey. Over time... Jinn had gone through a whirlwind of events. It started when he was first lookin for a job. It seemed there was a man who wanted a person to sell balloons to various people in hopes of atracting business. Jinn applied for the job, sure that it might help him find something to do in his life... or at the very least a decent paycheck.

What happened next was a complete surprise. Jinn was able to sell each and every last one of the balloons. Not just to kids though... he sold them to adults, senoir citizens, and even Pokemon trainers. From then on, he decided that he would honor the spirit of his Cubone and all the other Pokemon that he had lost somehow by repenting from his previous life of thievery and focus on making people and Pokemon alike happy.

That happened about two years ago. After a little while, Jinn began to make a small, but steady income selling balloons to various people. It wasn't much, but it gave him alot of freedom. He didn't need a store or any advertising... all he needed was the merchandise. It allowed him to make money while traveling at the same time. As time passed, Jinn also trained his Pokemon in battle with hopes of possibly becoming a famous trainer. A dream he had like others since he was but a small child. The Pokemon he ahd saved that day turned out be an Aron. A steel type that was pretty strong.

Jinn's Aron also grew up around balloons since his trainer was always selling them to other trainers. It made the pokemon learn more about his trainer and thus helped them to become good friends. Of course one pokemon could only get you so far if you wanted to become a pokemon trainer. Jinn had always constantly searched for another Pokemon to capture... but he could never find one that was right for him. And so he grew up with his one Aron and that was it.

As Jinn stood up from underneath the tree, he spotted a nearby trainer. She seemed to be a little nervous as she was looking around catiously. A Pichu was sitting on the girl's shoulder, having a completely opposite personality of the trainer. It was jumping around wildly as it looked around for no real reason.

Jinn smiled and looked down to his Aron. The Pokemon had a large assortment of balloon's tied around his little horn. Obviously the Pokemon didn't mind this and it also made it alot easier to keep up with his trainer's inventory. As Jinn slowly approached the girl, he smiled and quickly grabbed a red helium filled latex orb and offered it to the girl. " Hello... " he said in a friendly manner. " Whats wrong? Are you not used to being around people? " He asked curiously.

The girl took the gift a bit reluctantly. " Thanks... " she said slowly. " Its just that I don't like to be around crowds. It makes me a little nervous. " She then handed the balloon to the Pichu who immediately began yanking on the string intently, trying to entertain herself. Aron watched the Pokemon as his trainer talked to the girl. _" That Pichu... " _the Aron thought. _" Why can't I take my eyes off her? " _

Jinn looked to the Pichu as well... smiling slightly. " I guess she likes it. Well consider it a gift. " he said smiling again. " Now tell me whats your name? I'd like to know who I'm talking to, wouldn't you? " The girl looked to Jinn and smiled slightly. " I'm Gi... " she whispered quietly. " And my Pichu is called Stormy. Whats yours? " she replied. The trainer looked to the girl. " They call me Jinn Hayabusa... you can simply call me Jinn. This happy little fellow is Aron... my best and... well only friend. "

The so called Gi laughed slightly. " Its nice to meet you Jinn. " she said happily. Obviously... she wasn't as nervous anymore. " Ummm... I hate to ask this... but do you have any food? Stormy and I haven't eaten all day. " The Pichu looked over at the mention of food. " Pi? " it said curiously. The Pokemon quickly jumped down and looked up at Jinn, a big grin on the Pokemon's face. Jinn sighed. " Sure... I got some food... " he said. " Its not much... but it should be enough to fill you two up. " the trainer said as he whistled to the Aron who quickly walked over.

Jinn slowly went back over to where he was sitting and sat down. He then pulled out a few cooking supplies, including some pots and pans as well as a box of matches. Jinn looked to the girl. " I'll fix us some soup. " he said. Gi nodded. " That sounds good... " she replied. The girl then turned to Stormy who was looking right at Aron. The steel Pokemon was looking right back at the electric type. _" Hello... I'm Aron... " _he said to the Pichu a bit nervously. Stormy grinned. _" Hi Aron! I'm Stormy... nice to meetcha! "_ she replied quickly.

Jinn quickly got to work as he made a quick lunch for them all to eat. As he added all the necessary ingredients to the broth, he looked up at Gi a bit nervously... unsure if it would turn out right. He sighed and looked at Gi. " I got to be honest... I'm not the world's best cook. " Jinn said. The girl looked at him. " Its ok... " she said. " I'm not picky... "

Meanwhile, Aron was still talking with Stormy. _" So... you like the balloon? " _he said a bit nervously. The Pichu looked at him a bit confused. _" Ummm... whats a balloon? " _she said completely baffled at the mention of the word. Aron thought for a second. _" Well... its kind of like this thing that floats in the air. You know... like a floaty... thing. " _Stormy nodded. _" So... its a floaty thing... that sounds cool! " _The Pichu smiled. _" So... what do you think of your trainer? " _she asked the Aron. The steel Pokemon thought for a second. _" Well... hes really nice... and I like him... "_

Finally... Jinn finished cooking the soup. It actually had turned out alright. " Well then... shall we eat? " he said pulling out four different bowls. Two of them, normal human bowls, and the others, smaller pokemon-sized bowls. He then poured a portion of the soup into each of the dishes. " Alright everyone... lets eat! " he said immediately beginning to chew away at the tasty soup. Gi quietly ate hers... while Stormy began ating pretty fast, licking up the broth of the soup happily. Aron ate much slower... but enjoying it just as much. Soon... they had all finished eating their food. Jinn quickly put the dishes away. " Too bad I don't have a water type to help me wash the dishes. " he joked as the trainer wiped them clean with a dish rag.Gi smiled. " Well... thanks alot for the balloon and the lunch. I think I'll go now. It was nice meeting you Jinn. Maybe we'll meet again. " Jinn smiled as he stood up. " Maybe so... until we meet again Gi. " He quickly turned to Aron. " C'mon buddy... lets see if we can make a little bit more money. "


	3. Chapter 2: A New Ally

Chapter 2: A New Ally

Jinn laid down in the area the area he was in. It had been only a few hours ago since he made the girl named Gi. She turned out to be the nicest human person he had ever met ever since his parents were still alive. As he thought about her, he could only be reminded of her beauty and shining personality. As he continued to dream about the girl, there was suddenly a loud bang. Jinn and Aron quickly both jerked wide awake.As Jinn looked for the cause of the noise, he saw a Spearow who seemed to be pecking inside Jinn's pack. He sighed. " Shoo... get away from there! " Jinn said quickly trying to drive the Pokemon out.

Aron looked up as well and spotted the flying type as well. It looked like it was just searching for food. After all... Spearow tended to hunt in the mornings to seek out their prey. Jinn sighed as he sat up and observed the Spearow. The Pokemon was pecking at one of the balloons thinking it was some kind of edible substance. The green haired trainer sighed as he grabbed the air filled object by it's string and released it into the air, causing the Spearow to go flying after it intently. He quickly zipped his pack shut as a loud yawn escaped his mouth. " Morning Aron... " he said a bit sleepily.

The steel Pokemon looked at his trainer's drowsy looking face and walked up to him, a bit tired himself. As the two looked at each other, the trainer sighed. " Well... today is an off day. So what do you say we go looking for a new Pokemon? I have a good feeling about today. " he said brightly. Jinn had always tended to look on the bright side and this seemed like just the time to do that.

Aron nodded as he thought about his new future friend. What would they be like... and what type of Pokemon would they be? The usual things one considers about a Pokemon. As the iron ore creature continued to ponder the idea, Jinn opened another pocket up on his pack, removing from it a few pokeballs and a pokedex that he had recieved from Team Rocket. He would have usually thrown something like that away, but for now... it was the closest thing he was going to get to a real pokedex.

The trainer began his search by entering the forest area that the girl Gi had taken when she left. He was hoping to catch up with her sometime soon, but the chances of this were very slim. JInn looked about, spotting various Pokemon choices. A Weedle, Caterpie, and even a Pikachu. Sadly... none of them were really his type of Pokemon. Aron looked around as well, wondering why all the pokemon Jinn was passing weren't being chosen to be captured. He guessed his trainer didn't really like any of the ones they had passed, but they all looked nice to him. Of course, things appear different in the eyes of a human and a Pokemon.

Jinn continued to search through the area when he heard what sounded like the rustling of bushes. As he slowly walked forward, the trainer spotted a choice for his Pokemon.The light blue Pokemon seemed to be walking towards a nearby pond, the Pokemon's shell gleaming in the sunlight. Jinn smiled as he turned to Aron. " A Squirtle... that just perfect huh buddy? " The Aron looked at the Pokemon and nodded intently. _" Aron! Aron ron aron! "_ it replied in agreement. The trainer smiled again and turned to the Squirtle. Alright... Aron, get ready to battle. " The steel type Pokemon looked up at Jinn and nodded a bit nervous, but at the same time excited to be fighting a wild Pokemon. If there was anything Aron liked more than Jinn and balloons, it was fighting wild Pokemon. The Pokemon always got a rush of adrenaline whenever he fought any opponent of his.

Jinn watched his Aron trot out in front of the Squirtle who looked over at the Aron a bit confused. _" Squirtle? "_ it said not sure what an Aron of all thigns was doing out in the middle of a forest. Those things seemed more like cave dwellers. The Squirtle slowly walked forward and stopped in front of the Aron. _" Squirtle squirt... squirtle. "_ it said still not aware that Aron wasn't a wild Pokemon.

Jinn smiled. " Alright Aron... use your tackle attack! " he instructed. Aron nodded and flew at Squirtle, knocking the Pokemon backwards right into the pond behind him. The turtle like creature sprang out immediately, now angry at the Aron. It quickly spit out a fierce flurry of bubbles at the Aron. As the steel Pokemon was hit by the tiny orbs, if winced a little... not used to the pain of battle. He amanged to hold on though.

Jinn looked to his Pokemon. " Alright Aron... try out your mud slap attack! " The Pokemon nodded and turned to Squirtle, slappig a cloud of dirt at the Pokemon's eyes and face. The Squirtle stumbled around, a bit blinded from the atatck and blindly tackled a tree instead of it's target. Jinn smiled. " Good job Aron... now finish it off with your headbutt! " The Aron nodded again and ran forward, which was a mistake. Squirtle managed to regain his sight and blasted Aron with a steady stream of water. Aron flew backwards, slamming into the back of a tree. A little bit shocked from the attack, a tear ran down its face, but it continued to fight.

Jinn looked to his partner and thought for a second. Then he had it. " Aron... try your harden attack. Strengthen your defenses! " The steel Pokemon quickly complied, hardening it's outer shell. The Squirtle quickly headed to use a tackle attack, but upon impact, the Pokemon couldn't even knock Aron back. Jinn smirked. His plan worked. " Good job Aron... now finish it with another tackle attack! " Aron quickly charged forward and knocked the Squirtle back, causing it to flip over on its shell. The trainer quickly threw a pokeball as it engulfed the Squirtle. It shook one time... would it hold up? Two times... things seemed very uncertain... then finally it shook a final third time and stopped as the light changed to a red one. Jinn quickly walked over and picked the pokeball up. " Alright... we caught Squirtle. Good job Aron. " he said to the steel Pokemon who was still exhausted from the fight. Jinn quickly sprayed the Pokemon with a potion from his pack, helping him to recover from his viscious battle with a worthy opponent.

Meanwhile... in a nearby tree... a man watched the trainer as he congratulated his Pokemon. A rifle in his hands as he watched. He quickly pulled out a walkie-talkie and held it up to his ear. " Giovanni... I found him... I found the traitor...


	4. Chapter 3: The Infiltration

Chapter 3: The Infiltration

Jinn watched as his Aron recovered a bit thanks to his potion. It had indeed been a very difficult battle, but Jinn and Aron had come out on top. As the green haired trainer turned to Aron, he had a pretty big smile on his face. " I knew you could it! C'mon then... lets get out of here. Theres a town close by. " he said. The Aron looked up and nodded its head. _" Aron... " _As the trainer walked by, he had an uneasy feeling... as if someone was watching him. Shaking the feeling off, the trainer set his sights on the next city and the home of the first Pokemon Gym.

As Jinn left the forest, he could see a huge crowd of people in front of the city. Shrugging his shoulders, the trainer walked up to the scene where he could see a few police officers blocking off the town. A look of mystery came upon his face. " Whats wrong? Did something happen here? " he asked himself. His steel Pokemon looked up at Jinn with a mystified look. _" Aron? Aron ron? "_ Jinn sighed as he looked over to a nearby trainer. " Excuse me but whats going on? "

The man turned around. " Some trainer and his Pokemon got killed. The police say that the person was near the town when it happened, then they were attacked by someone. " he said not quite sure about the details of the event. " I guess they closed off the entire city so they could search for clues. " Jinn looked at the trainer again. " Why would they want to block off the entire city? " he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the crowd began to disperse as a man apepared in the front. He had on a silver vest and had long white hair. A rifle was holstered on his back. " Hmmm... alright everyone. You'll have to leave the city. All homes must be searched in order to find out who committed this crime. " he said slowly. " Once we find the person, you will be allowed back into the city. "

Jinn sighed. " Well this is just great... I guess that now I'll have to skip this town completely. They won't even let me use the Pokemon Center! " he said to himself. Suddenly, a man with aqua colored hair came upon him. The trainer wore a light blue bodysuit and had a few pokeballs at his belt. " Hmmm... locked out of my own gym. I don't trust these guys. I mean, locking down an entire city! It just sounds so farfetched. "

Jinn looked to the trainer and nodded. " So you think that this is all a ruse? Even if it was, we don't have any proof! " he said to the trainer. The man looked at him. " Then lets go find some. It's better than waiting to find out about it you know? " he said with a slight smirk. Jinn looked to the man. " Alright... if you say so... " he turned to Aron. " Looks like we're going to be going on a little bit of an adventure. " he said. The trainer turned back to his new ally. " Ummm... by the way, whats your name? " The man thought for a second. " You can call me... Hawk. "

The two trainers looked out in the front of the city. Two supposed police officers were guarding the gate. Jinn looked at them a bit uneasily. " Are you sure they are trying to trick us? Those police officers look pretty authentic to me. " he said unsure about this whole thing. Hawk turned to him. " Even if they are the real deal, doesn't mean the department here is corrupt. " he said as he pulled off a pokeball. " Hmmm... we'll need a distraction. Got anything we can use in that bookbag of yours? "

Jinn looked at Hawk and thought for a second. " Well... I have some balloons I supposed to sell, but I guess we can use a few. " he said. The gym leader nodded. " That will work. Alright... now while the guards are distracted by my Pokemon... we'll sneak in. you got that? " Jinn nodded to his ally. " No problem... lets do it. " Hawk nodded and opened his pokeball, releasing a small Pidgey. He then tied the balloon's around the Pokemon's wings. " Alright then... distract those guards. We'll come back for you. " The Pokemon nodded, looking at it's trainer obediently. _" Pidg... " _it said as the Pokemon took off into the air, zooming by the two guards.

As the two guards looked up, they spotted the Pidgey. " Well, theres somethin you don't see everyday... " one pointed out. The other nodded. " Yeah... whats a Pidgey doing around here anyways..." The two shrugged as Hawk and Jinn quickly snuck by the two Team Rocket grunts and into the city. The green haired trainer turned back to Hawk. " Thanks... but now what? This place is probably swarming with rockets... " he said a bit nervously. The gym leader turned to him. " Don't worry about it. We can take them if we have to. " he said. The man then walked off, heading north towards the Pokemon Center. Jinn quickly followed. As the two walked inside, they saw a woman covered in jewelry and make-up. She was wearing a policewoman outfit, but that didn't seem to be who she really was. " Well... now that we got control of the city, we can find out more about those little ol Deoxys Gems.Giovanni sure is a genius... I mean comin up with this wonderful plan to summon that sweet lil Pokemon and use it to take over all existance. " she smiled, not realizing she had just told the intruder everything. Hawk sighed. " Hmmm... the pretty ones are never too bright. " he said as he turned around motioning to Jinn.

The trainer quickly ran over to Hawk. " So... what are you doing here? This doesn't sound like a good time to heal your pokemon. " he said. The man shook his head. " No... I overheard something about Team Rocket from one of their less competent soldiers. Something about... the Deoxys Gems. " he said. Okage looked at him in a bit of shock. " No... the Deoxys Gems... " he looked voer, a grim look on his face. " Hawk... we have to stop them... if we don't... "

Suddenly before he could say anything else, a huge man picked both of unsuspecting trainers up, lifting them into the air. " Hmmm... looks like we have guests... the boss will be glad to meet you two... "


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Meeting

" Jinn wake up... you've been knocked out for hours. I guess that the stuff they injected us with hit you hard. " Jinn slowly sat up only to realize he was inside of a prison cell. All of his pokeballs were gone from his belt and his pack had been taken as well. On the other side, Hawk stood looking over at him. " Well... this is just great. Me, a gym leader, getting captured by a group like Team Rocket. This is a bit embarassing.

Jinn sighed as he looked over at his ally. " Well... I'm sure that we will find some way to escape. " he said. Hawk looked over, shaking his head. " Kid... Team Rocket may not be very good at what they do, but they happen to have the best security in the entire free world. " he said. " The only we could possibly get out is if we were invisible and even then, it would be hard. "

Jinn looked over and sighed. He had forgotten all about the famous security system of Team Rocket. The group prided themselves on having a top notch defense for any itnruders or escaping prisoners. The traienr ahd never thought that he would ever have to try and break out from it. " Well... it looks like we are stuck for now. Since we got some time to kill, why don't you tell me about yourself Hawk. " he suggested. This would, at the very least, kill some time.

Hawk nodded. " Very well. My full name is Hawk Ridgestone and I'm the Gym Leader of the city that we're being held in. I got the position when my father retired and passed it on to myself... " Hawk stopped as he suddenly heard approaching footsteps. In front of the two stood a man who was wearing a french beret. He had a ridiculous looking moustache on his face. " Master Giovanni wishes to see Jinn. " he said with a thick accent. He then took out a key and unlocked Jinn's cell. " Follow me Monsieur... " The green haired trainer shrugged and followed the man. As he was lead into a large looking room, a familiar man was sitting at a large table. A Persian curled up near his feet. " That will be all Pierre... return to your post... " he said instructively. " Now Jinn... sit down, we have things to discuss. " The trainer shrugged and sat down across from this man. " What do you want Giovanni... " he asked bitterly.

The man looked over. " Well... I know that you left us many years ago after that tragic mission... but I've a proposition for you. You see... I know that you used to be apart of Team Rocket, I beleive you worked alongside my son once didn't you? " Jinn looked at him and nodded. " Yes... Brandon. He was an excellent trainer... but a bit too psychotic for his own good. " he looked back at Giovanni. " Of course, I won't anything to do with your son anymore... "

The man looked voer. " Fair enough. Well then, like I said before, I have an offer for you. I believe it in your best interest to take it, because I usually don't give second chances, but you Hayabusa have a special gift. I could use someone like that capturing Pokemon for me. "

Jinn growled. " Is that what this is all about? Hmmm... sorry, but the answer is still no. " he said. The trainer was a bit tempted, but not enough to even think of taking him up on this offer. Besides... he couldn't let Hawk down... and he still wanted to meet up with Gi again. Joinnig Team Rocket again would only complicate things.

Giovanni sighed. " You are a stubborn one aren't you Jinn? Well then, I guess that you better get used to your cell, because you'll be there for a long time. " he turned back around in his chair. " This meeting is over... get out of my sight Jinn Hayabusa... "

The green haired trainer nodded and slowly walked out of the room. As he did, a pair of guards lead him back into his cell. Jinn looked back over at Hawk. " Hmmm... Hawk we have to try and get out of here. If we don't we may be here for the rest of our lives. " The trainer watched as the guards left once again, thinking no security was necessary to keep them in their cells. Hawk nodded and looked back to Jinn. " Well alright then... lets try and break out of here. I'm sure it won't be too hard. " he said. Jinn sighed and shook his head. " Hawk... this may your biggest challenge. Only three people have ever made it out of a Team rocket base alive. " The gym leader looked over and smirked. " Well, its about to have to be changed to five... "


End file.
